


Elevator Escapade

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, One Shot, Poor Bruce, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in an elevator with two horny assassins was not how Bruce thought today would turn out. Of course it's the alien-sex-pollen's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> So the ‘stuck in an elevator’ idea was suggested by cosmicgirl1286 on FF.net  
> I’m sorry this took a while to get up, I’ve been quite slack with most things lately, so I apologise.

“Stark! Hurry up! I’m not going to be able to hold them off much longer!” Bruce yelled.

“I’m working as fast as I can.” He said as he tapped away at his tablet, “Why don’t you just let them go?”

“Because I don’t really want to be here for that!” Bruce yelled back, slightly annoyed.

Being trapped in an elevator with two assassins was not high on Bruce’s to-do list, nowhere near. Especially like this.

They had just returned from what _should_ have been a simple mission, and it was until the last 5 minutes. Some new-on-the-block mad scientist was attacking the city, throwing this goop at people for the “fun of it”. Clint and Natasha got hit when they caught the guy and were covered head to toe. It didn’t burn them or injure them as they had expected and so for the first few minutes they thought it was harmless. When the first signs started Tony took the opportunity to tease them relentlessly on the way back to the tower. Steve had to sit between them because they couldn’t stop touching each other.

At that point it was just mild touching but once they get inside the elevator things went completely south and only made worse when the elevator lost power. Tony had yelled to them up the elevator shaft that it was Thor’s fault because he shocked it as they were riding up the other elevator car. They had managed to pry the doors open and climb out as their car was halfway over floor 19; unfortunately Bruce was trapped between floors with two horny assassins.

He was standing with his back to Clint, since honestly, Natasha was more dangerous. She had already growled at Bruce once, while Clint had only whined when Bruce moved him to a corner away from the redhead.

“Hey, Bruce? Still alive in there?” Tony’s voice echoed through the PA system. “I got everything working again, we can bring you to the floor but we’ll have to pry the door open—” the elevator lurched upwards suddenly making all three of them stumble and fall.

Bruce hauled himself up again, “You guys okay?” he turned around and blushed.

Clint had Natasha pressed against the wall kissing her fiercely as her hands ran through his hair. He moved his hands down to cup her buttocks, hoisting her up against the wall, hands on her thighs. Clint pushed his hips against hers, watching as her eyes fluttered as she gasped at the tingling sensations that shot through her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as their tongues tangled, fighting the other for dominance. Natasha tugged Clint’s shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands down his bare chest, her fingertips tracing the curves. When her hands started working in his belt, Clint pushed against her harder, using the wall and his hips to keep her up as he pulled her shirt off. He kissed down her neck, to the tops of her breasts, making Natasha moan loudly.

The blush on Bruce’s face deepened just as the elevator doors were pulled open by Thor and Steve. Tony was about to speak when he caught sight of the scene behind Bruce and his jaw dropped.  

“Oh thank god, they’re uh. . .” Bruce turned back to the two pressed against the elevator wall, “Yeah, good luck with them.” And with that Bruce disappeared into the lounge room.

Stark was smirking and no doubt planning on having Jarvis keep copies of the surveillance footage. Steve was just as red as Bruce and Thor was staring in confusion.

“Is this one of the many Midgardian copulating customs I have heard of?”

“No, not really, Thor.” Steve mumbled, trying to be calm while looking anywhere but the elevator.

“Then we shall leave.” Thor boomed.

“No!” Tony whined,

“Tony, just leave them to it. That goo didn’t have any negative side effects so we’ll have Jarvis alert us to any problems.”

Steve turned, pulling Tony away by his arm with Thor trailing behind them.

“Can we watch the magic metal box again?”

“The TV? Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure about this, but I liked the idea(s) and really wanted to do them, so I hope you like it.


End file.
